


THE RETURNOF HAN SOLO   Chapt. 8  (sorry out of sequence)

by StarWars1977



Category: STAR WARS after THE FORCE AWAKENS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: Han finds a place to unload the New Order freighter





	THE RETURNOF HAN SOLO   Chapt. 8  (sorry out of sequence)

THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO Chapt. 8

 

Han scooted to the edge of the bed, ready to stand. “I don’t need that thing.” He muttered to the  
techs, eyeing the gurney.

“We can’t let you try to stand yet.” The burly tech on the right told him. “We are to transport you to physical therapy. You’ll be evaluated there.”

Han gave a sour face, but lifted himself onto the table.

***  
Looking around the therapy room… more of a torture room, Han thought, eyeing the machines with all kinds of appendages and fittings, weights hanging from the wall and poles all around, metal tables with straps. He noticed when someone, which he decided was female, exercising her arm at one of the machines, glanced his way.

“Alright, Captain.” The chief tech approached the gurney. Taking the medical chart pad and checking the day’s readings, said “Let’s see what you can do on your own first.”

Han sat up and scooted to the edge of the gurney, dangled his legs over the side and holding on, slid off….. and crumpled to the floor…

The techs were subject to a stream of hot Corellian curses…. “Weak as a damn net’ket.” He hissed.

Smiling as they lifted him up, one of the techs encouraged. “Take it slowly.”

Now standing, though a little wobbly and tugging at the hospital gown, Han said, “I’m not going to do this with my as….backside shining out of this!”

“I’ll get you a medical uniform.” One of the techs offered, leaving.

The chief tech noticed sweat beginning to bead on Han’s forehead and slightly shook his head.  
Was this going to be too rough for the old man?

Back with the uniform, one stood behind Han as the other help him into the dark blue pants and over shirt.

Feeling a little more human and with bolstered dignity, Han allowed the techs to support him as  
he took tentative steps, becoming stronger as they walked.

The session took around a standard hour and Han was ready to go back to the room when it was over. Irr was there with the midday meal tray.

“Up for another game after?”

“Sure,” Han agreed, dragging himself onto the bed. “After a few days of this therapy, I’ll be leaving…how about bringing me my clothes and blaster.”

“I’ll do that.” Irr agreed as he waited for Han to finish his meal.  
***

“Well, how’s it going after four days of therapy?” Alcy asked as she entered Han’s hospital room…..and was met with him swiftly twisting around and drawing his blaster; pointing it directly at her.

Alcy screamed and cowered against the door; what a sight….wearing the hospital uniform, his holster strapped around his hips; tied at his thigh, unshaven, his hair grown somewhat shaggy, he looked every bit the smuggler he claimed to be. Han lowered the weapon…a little sheepish at being caught and scaring her.

“It’s off charge.” Han assured her as he holstered the blaster.

“What are you doing!!!!”

“Just practicing.” Han said nonchalantly.

“Practicing!”

“There’s more than one kind of therapy I need to brush up on.” He said, giving a wry smile and propping one hip upon the bedside, bracing himself with his foot to the floor.

Her composure regained, Alcy took the chair by the bed, gazing at her patient and after a while said. “You know, you were very fortunate this time, some may even say lucky…but,

Han cut her off…”What do you say?”

The doctor looked him straight in the eye…. “I don’t know. I only did what any doctor would do, the rest was up to fate, providence or something unexplainable. Honestly… you should have died instantly.”

“You believe in beating the odds?”

“I’m not a gambler.” She told him.

“I am.” Han declared with a crooked smile.

“One day, you’ll meet the someone or some circumstance that will best you.” She told him. “I’d hate to hear about it.”

Han just nodded. And silence covered the room for a few moments.

“How do you plan to leave here when the time comes?”

“You and Irr need that freighter out there?” Han nodded toward the room’s window.

She’d never thought about that. “We wouldn’t have any use for it. As far as I’m concerned, you can have it. You know in a New Order ship, you’d be a target for any Resistance or pirate ships.”

“I’ll take my chances…. ‘odds’ until I get to a planet where I can trade it in.” Han mused to her.  
****

After zipping and snapping his pants, Han grabbed his shirt…then, for the first time, looked down at the dark, jagged scar that ran across his midsection, he was free of pain and discomfort now. Slight tears burned his eyes…for himself?..or for the son who put it there? How could a son want to kill his father……or did he do it so his father could no longer see what he’d become…or to see the future depths of evil to which he would fall? With a grim, determined expression, Han jerked on the shirt, buttoned and stuffed it into the waistband…stomped into his boots, then buckled on the blaster holster. 

The door to the room opened and Medical Official Dwa entered, followed by Alcy and Irr. “Captain Solo…I’ve discharged you. Dr. Revidian tells me you are taking the New Order freighter.”

“That’s right.” Han answered, waiting.

“Take care of yourself. It takes time for the body to completely heal, especially at your human age. Rest up and give yourself another three-four solar weeks. I have no medications to give you. You’ve done extremely well.

“How much do I owe you for the care?” Han asked.

Dwa smiled, “Dr. Revidian told me you helped destroy an abominable New Order weapon.  
I’d say that pays the bill for the many planets that will now be spared.”

Han raised his hand for a good-bye…which Dwa met.”Thank you, I’m grateful.” He then shook hands with Irr and gave a hug to Dr. Revidian.

“Maybe we’ll see you again, one day.” Alcy commented as Han pulled on his jacket.

With a silent nod, a smile and last look. Han left the room and headed for the door to outside.

MORE TO COME….JULY 20th.


End file.
